becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
Bishops of Bastard Issue 5
Bishops of Bastard #5 was drawn and colored by the series creator Darnell Deepwell and written by Mickey Random. __TOC__ Plot The party, held in the Arch Bishop’s honor, at the Church sports bar Chez Mondello, proves to be the wildest to date. So wild that, Sadie has sexual intercourse for the first time with an unknown partner. Over the next few days, Sadie’s behavior is erratic, catching the attention of Magda, who notices that Sadie is never absent from morning devotion. Magda reports this to the Arch Bishop, but he only comments that it’s strange for Sadie to do this. Days turn into weeks with no word from Sadie. One night Sadie calls a cab and goes to the drug store in town to buy a home pregnancy test. When Sadie discovers that she is pregnant, she locks herself in her domain and refuses to speak to anyone. Sadie even cusses out the Arch Bishop, but Magda is able to find out what Sadie is really upset about. The Bastard orders Sadie to be taken to the OB/GYN and that finding the possible father would have to wait; he believes that the father is somebody within the Church and may prove fatal for the image of the Congregation if the Ward finds out. Sadie is taken to the doctor’s office, which has already been infiltrated by Def and his whores; Def is disguised as “Dr. Silverstein” and seeks to feel up female patients during pelvic exams. Linzy realizes that the female receptionist “Eat My Adultery” is really Eat My Fornicate in disguise and calls in the Arch Bishop. The Bastard brings Mistress Marge with him and orders her to find Sadie. Once Sadie is safe, Marge finds Def and uppercuts him so hard that he flies into outer space. Back at the Church, Sadie confirms to the Arch Bishop that she is, indeed, pregnant. The Bastard comforts her and has Magda and Marge look after her until the baby is born. One evening, Sadie and Marge stand outside the Church and talk about the future. Sadie is worried about her future; she is going to be a mother and doesn’t know what to do. She is also afraid that Def will come back and try to hurt them. Marge tells Sadie not to worry about Def and that she’ll defeat Def if he ever comes back. Highlights *Sadie's Orgasm Face. EPIC WIN. *Def feels up Sadie as the OB/GYN *Marge knocks Def into outer space. 0WN3D. Notes Up until this point, everything’s been parody. Now, shit gets real. I will admit that the cover for Issue 5 threw people off, but it’s really foreshadowing what will happen in future issues. Sadie doesn’t have a big belly in this issue, but she does get knocked up. It is important to note that Def takes every loss pretty hard. From this point on, Def kind of leaves technology alone and resorts to his usual basic villainous yet bungling trickery. This issue was so much fun. We see that Sadie has accepted the fact that she’s a part of this crazy church and that she’s a pivotal character in both the prophecy and the series itself. I didn’t want it to look like Sadie was raped. “Impregnate” was a better word choice, even if she did have sex with 4 different guys. Also, I didn’t want to single Sadie out as the only whore of the Church. Mistress Marge later becomes intimate with Mr. R Mcgeddon. Sadie’s pregnancy marks a turn in the overall storyline. We are now at the point where we know that the Book of Bastard is not just some silly plot device; what’s said in the Book is actually coming to pass. You know this thing is really going to happen. Sadie’s going to be a mother. The Saviour of the Internet is going to be born soon. Get ready, motherfuckers. Get ready. Darnell Deepwell Bishops of Bastard: The Graphic Novel June 1, 2012 ---- Category:Bishops of Bastard series Category:Bishops of Bastard webcomics